Acronymes
Liste référençant les acronymes utilisées dans la fonction publique Index: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A ABES ' *Agence bibliographique de l'enseignement supérieur '''ACMO ' *Agent chargé de la mise en oeuvre de la sécurité '''ADAÉ *Agence pour le développement de l’administration électronique (l’adaé est intégrée dans la dgme au 1er janvier 2006) ADELI *Automatisation des listes (répertoire) AE ' *Attestation d'études '''AENES ' *Administration de l’Education nationale et de l’Enseignement Supérieur (Ex : ASU) '''AERES *Agence d'évaluation de la recherche et de l'enseignement supérieur AES ' *Administration économique et sociale '''AEU ' *Attestation d'études universitaires '''AFIJ *Association pour favoriser l'insertion des jeunes diplômés AFME ''' *Agence française pour la maîtrise de l'énergie '''AFNIC *Association française pour le nommage internet en coopération AFNOR ' *Association française de normalisation '''AFR ' *Allocation de formation-reclassement 'AIE ' *Aide individuelle exceptionnelle 'ALER ' *Allocataire d'enseignement et de recherche 'ALS ' *Allocation logement sociale '''AMELI *Assurance maladie en ligne AMN ' *Allocataire moniteur normalien '''ANPE ' *Agence nationale pour l'emploi '''ANSI *American national standards institute ANVAR ''' *Agence nationale pour la valorisation de la recherche '''APE *Activité principale exercée (Insee) APEC ' *Association pour l'emploi des cadres '''APL ' *Aide personnalisée au logement 'APD ' *Avant projet définitif 'APOGEE ' *Application pour l'organisation et la gestion des enseignements et des étudiants (logiciel) 'APS ' *Avant projet sommaire 'APS ' *Activités physiques et sportives '''ARCEP *Autorité de régulation des communications électroniques et des postes ARIES ' *Agence des relations internationales '''ASCII ' *American standard code for information interchange 'ASSEDIC ' *Association pour l'emploi dans l'industrie et le commerce 'ASU ' *Administration scolaire et universitaire 'ATER ' *Attaché temporaire d'enseignement et de recherche 'ATOS ' *Administratif, technicien, ouvriers et de service '''ATOSS *Administratifs, techniciens, ouvriers, sociaux et de santé ATSS *Administratifs, techniciens, sociaux et de santé AUPELF ' *Association des universités partiellement ou entièrement de langue française B '''BCO ' *Bibliothèque centre documentaire 'BCP ' *Bibliothèque centrale de prêt 'BCRO ' *Budget civil de recherche et de développement '''BIATOSS *Bibliothèques, ingénieurs, administratifs, techniques, ouvriers, de services, sociaux et de santé BIU ' *Bibliothèque interuniversitaire '''BM ' *Bibliothèque municipale 'BMC ' *Bibliothèque municipale classée 'BMVR ' *Bibliothèque municipale à vocation régionale 'BNF ' *Bibliothèque nationale de France '''BNIE *Base nationale d’identification des élèves BNU ' *Bibliothèque nationale universitaire (Strasbourg) '''BOP ' *Bibliothèque départementale de prêt '''BOP *Budget opérationnel de performance BPI ' *Bibliothèque publique d'information (centre Georges-Pompidou) '''BQR ' *Bonus qualité recherche 'BTS ' *Brevet de technicien supérieur 'BU ' *Bibliothèque universitaire C '''CA *Conseil d'administration CAF *Caisse d’allocations familiales CAO ' *Conception assistée par ordinateur '''CAOA ' *Commission d'accès aux documents administratifs 'CADIST ' *Centre d'acquisition et de diffusion de l'information scientifique et technique 'CAP ' *Commission administrative paritaire 'CAPEPS ' *Certificat d'aptitude au professorat d'éducation physique et sportive 'CAPES ' *Certificat d'aptitude au professorat de l'enseignement secondaire 'CAPET ' *Certificat d'aptitude au professorat de l'enseignement technique '''CAS *Comité d'action sociale CCI *Cadre commun d’interopérabilité CCM *Commission consultative des marchés CCN ''' *Catalogue collectif national '''CCP *Commission consultative paritaire des non titulaires d’établissement CEA ''' *Commissariat à l'énergie atomique '''CEI *Commission électrotechnique internationale CEMAGREF ''' *Centre national du machinisme agricole du génie rural des eaux et forêts '''CEN *Comité européen de normalisation CENELEC *Comité européen de normalisation en électronique et en électrotechnique CES ' *Contrat emploi solidarité '''CES ' *Certificat d'études supérieures 'CEVU ' *Conseil des études et de la vie universitaire '''CFA *Congé de fin d’activité CFE *Centres de formalités des entreprises CHR ' *Centre hospitalier régional '''CHS ' *Comité d'hygiène et de sécurité 'CHU ' *Centre hospitalier universitaire '''CIR *Compte individuel de retraite CITI *Classification internationale type des industries ClES ' *Centre d'initiation à l'enseignement supérieur '''ClF ' *Congé individuel de formation 'ClFRE ' *Convention industrielle de formation par la recherche 'CLOUS ' *Centre local des œuvres universitaires et scolaires 'ClRAO ' *Centre de coopération internationale en recherche agronomique pour le développement 'ClREA ' *Commission interministérielle de radioéléments artificiels '''CNAF *Caisse nationale des allocations familiales CNAM *Conservatoire national des arts et métiers CNAM-TS *Caisse nationale d’assurance maladie des travailleurs salariés CNAV *Caisse nationale d’assurance vieillesse CNE ' *Comité national d'évaluation '''CNER ' *Comité national d'évaluation de la recherche 'CNESER ' *Conseil national de l'enseignement supérieur et de la recherche '''CNIL *Commission nationale de l'informatique et des libertés CNIS *Conseil national de l’information statistique CNL ' *Centre national des lettres '''CNOP ' *Centre national de documentation pédagogique 'CNOUS ' *Centre national des œuvres universitaires et scolaires 'CNPF ' *Centre national du patronat français 'CNRS ' *Centre national de la recherche scientifique 'CNU ' *Conseil national des universités 'COBOL ' *Common business oriented language 'COEFI ' *Conférence des directeurs d'école et de formation d'ingénieurs 'COREX ' *Commission des relations extérieures 'CORTECHS ' *Convention de recherche pour techniciens supérieurs '''COS *Comité d'œuvre sociale COS ' *Coefficient d'occupation des sols '''COST ' *Centre de documentation scientifique et technique 'CDU ' *Classification décimale universelle 'CPA ' *Cessation progressive d’activité '''CPE *Commission paritaire d’établissement CPGE ' *Classes préparatoires aux grandes écoles '''CPR ' *Centres pédagogiques régionaux '''CPS *Carte de professionnel de santé CPU ' *Conférence des présidents d'université '''CRCT ' *Congé pour recherche ou conversion thématique 'CREPUQ ' *Conférence des recteurs et des principaux d'université du Québec 'CRFCB ' *Centre régional de formation aux carrières des bibliothèques 'CROUS ' *Centre régional des œuvres universitaires et scolaires 'CS ' *Conseil scientifique 'CS ' *Certificat de spécialité 'CTL ' *Centre technique du livre 'CTP ' *Comité technique paritaire 'CTU ' *Centre de téléenseignement universitaire 'CU ' *Certificat d'université 'CUJO ' *Cellule universitaire d'information et d'orientation D '''DADS *Déclaration annuelle de données sociales DAEU ' *Diplôme d'accès aux études universitaires '''DBM ' *Décisions budgétaires modificatives 'DCEM ' *Deuxième cycle des études médicales 'DCD ' *Dossier de conception détaillée 'DCG ' *Dossier de conception générale 'DEA ' *Diplôme d'études approfondies 'DEFA ' *Diplôme d'état relatif aux fonctions d'animateur 'DES ' *Diplôme d'études supérieures 'DESS ' *Diplôme d'études supérieures spécialisées 'DEST ' *Diplôme d'études supérieures technologiques 'DESU ' *Diplôme d'études supérieures universitaires 'DEUG ' *Diplôme d'études universitaires générales 'DEUP ' *Diplôme d'études universitaires professionnalisées 'DEUST ' *Diplôme d'études universitaires scientifiques et techniques '''DGAFP *Direction générale de l’administration et de la fonction publique DGFiP *Direction générale des finances publiques DGCP *Direction générale de la comptabilité publique DGE *Direction générale des entreprises DGME *Direction générale de la modernisation de l’état (Minefi) DGME/SDAÉ *Service du développement de l’administration électronique DGRT ''' *Direction générale de la recherche et de la technologie '''DIR *Droit d'information à la retraite DIS ' *Diplôme interuniversitaire de spécialité '''DISTB ' *Direction de l'information scientifique et technique et des bibliothèques 'DITAR ' *Direction de l'innovation, de la technologie et de l'action régionale 'DIU ' *Diplôme interuniversitaire 'DLL ' *Direction du livre et de la lecture (ministère de la culture) '''DPDU *Direction de la programmation et du développement universitaire DSPT ' *Département scientifique pédagogique et technique '''DSU ' *Diplôme supérieur d'université 'DU ' *Diplôme d'université '''DUA *Dossier unique agent DUR ' *Diplôme universitaire régional '''DUT ' *Diplôme universitaire de technologie E 'EA ' *Équipe associée 'EAO ' *Enseignement assisté par ordinateur '''ECMA *Ecma international – european association for standardizing information and communication systems, EDI *Échange de données informatisées EDIFACT *Electronic data interchange for administration, commerce and transport EEA ''' *Électronique, électrotechnique, automatique '''EIF *European interoperability framework ENA ' *École nationale d'administration '''ENNA ' *École normale nationale d'apprentissage 'ENS ' *École normale supérieure 'ENSA ' *École nationale supérieure d'agriculture 'ENSI ' *École nationale supérieure d'ingénieurs 'ENSSIB ' *École nationale supérieure des sciences de l'information et des bibliothèques 'EOR (prime) ' *Prime d'encadrement doctoral et de recherche 'EPA ' *Établissement public à caractère administratif 'EPCSCP ' *Établissement public à caractère scientifique culturel et professionnel 'EPS ' *Éducation physique et sportive '''EPST *Établissement public à caractère scientifique et technologique ERA ''' *Équipe de recherche associée (Cnrs) '''ERASMUS *European community action scheme for the mobility of university students ERP ' *Établissement recevant du public '''ERP ' *Enterprise Resource Planning (type de PGI) '''ERPD *Etat prévisionnel des recettes et des dépenses ESEI ' *Examen spécial d'entrée à l'Iut '''ESEU ' *Examen spécial d'accès aux études universitaires '''ETP *Équivalent temps plein ETPT *Équivalent temps plein travaillé EURID *European registry of internet domain names F FAST *Fournisseur d'accès sécurisé transactionnel FAVE ' *Fonds d'amélioration de la vie étudiante '''FEDORA ' *Forum européen de l'orientaton académique 'FICU ' *Fonds international de coopération universitaire 'FNE ' *Fonds national de l'emploi '''FPE *Fonction publique d'état G GDR ' *Groupement de recherche '''GET ' *Groupe d'études techniques 'GFC ' *Gestion financière et comptable 'GIE ' *Groupement d'intérêt économique '''GIGUE *Groupement pour l'informatique de gestion dans les universités et les établissements d'enseignement supérieur GIP *Groupement d'intérêt public GIS ' *Groupement d'intérêt scientifique '''GPEC ' *Gestion prévisionnelle des emplois et des compétences '''GRETA *Groupement d’établissements pour la formation continue des adultes GRH ''' *Gestion des ressources humaines H '''HARPEGE *Harmonisation personnel gestion (logiciel) HDR ''' *Habilitation à diriger les recherches I '''IAE *Institut d'administration des entreprises IATOSS *Ingénieurs, administratifs, techniciens ouvriers, de service et de santé IATOSSB *Ingénieurs, administratifs, techniciens, ouvriers, de service, de santé et de bibliothèque IATOSSS *Ingénieurs, administratifs, techniciens, ouvriers, sociaux, de service et de santé IATSS *Ingénieur, administratifs, techniciens, sociaux et de santé ICANN *Internet corporation for assigned names and numbers ICT *Information and communication technology (tic) IDA *Interchange of data between administrations IDABC *Interoperable delivry for pan-european services to public administration, businesses and citizens IEC *International electrotechnical commission IED ''' *Institut national des études démographiques '''IEEE *Institute of electrical and electronics engineers IETF *Internet engineering task force IFB ' *Institut de formation des bibliothécaires '''IFREMER ' *Institut français de recherche pour l'exploitation de la mer 'IFTS ' *Indemnité forfaitaire pour travaux supplémentaires '''IGAENR *Inspection générale de l'administration de l'éducation nationale et de la recherche IGH ' *Immeuble de grande hauteur '''IHTS ' *Indemnité horaire pour travaux supplémentaires 'IIAP ' *Institut international d'administration publique 'IN2P3 ' *Institut de physique nucléaire et de physique des particules '''INE *Identifiant national élève-étudiant INIST *Institut national d'information scientifique et technique INM ' *Indice nouveau majoré '''INP ' *Institut national polytechnique '''INRA *Institut national de la recherche agronomique INRETS *Institut national de la recherche sur les transports et leur sécurité INRIA *Institut national de la recherche en informatique et automatique INRP ' *Institut national de recherche pédagogique '''INSA ' *Institut national des sciences appliquées '''INSEE *Institut national des statistiques et des études économiques INSERM ' *Institut national de la santé et de la recherche médicale '''INSU ' *Institut des sciences de l'univers (Cnrs) '''IPAG *Institut de préparation à l'administration générale IPG ' *Institut physique du globe de Paris '''IRA ' *Institut régional d'administration 'IRANTEC ' *Institution de retraite complémentaire des agents non titulaires de l'état et des collectivités 'ISBD ' *International standard bibliographic description 'ISBN ' *International standard book number '''ISIC *International standard industrial classification of all economic activities ISO *Organisation internationale de normalisation (international organization for standardization) ISOC *Internet society ISSN *International standard seriais number ITA ' *Ingénieurs, techniciens et administratifs '''ITARF ' *Ingénieurs, techniciens et administratifs de recherche et de formation '''ITRF *Ingénieurs et personnels techniques de recherche et de formation IUFM ' *Institut universitaire de formation des maîtres '''IUP ' *Institut universitaire professionalisé '''IUT *Institut universitaire de technologie J JE *Jeune équipe JO ' *Journal officiel K L '''LEA ' *Langue étrangère appliquée 'LEP ' *Institut d'études politiques 'LES ' *Langage symbolique d'enseignement 'LEUP ' *Licence d'études universitaires professionnalisées '''LOLF *Loi organique relative aux lois de finances LRU *Libertés et responsabilités des universités M MAIA *Méta annuaire inter administration MBA ' *Master of business administration '''MCF ' *Maître de conférences '''MEN *Ministère de l’éducation nationale MESR *Ministère de l'enseignement supérieur et la recherche MEUP ' *Maîtrise d'études universitaires professionnalisées '''MIAGE ' *Maîtrise des méthodes informatiques appliquées à la gestion 'MIAS ' *Mathématique et informatique appliqués aux sciences '''MINEFI *Ministère des finances et de l’industrie MNEF ' *Mutuelle nationale des étudiants de France '''MO ' *Module d'orientation 'MO ' *Mégaoctet '''MOF *Meta object facility MOP ''' *Maîtrise d'ouvrage public '''MSG *Maîtrise des sciences de gestion MST ' *Mission scientifique et technique '''MST ' *Maîtrise des sciences et techniques N '''NABUCO *Nouvelle approche budgétaire et comptable (logiciel) NACE *Nomenclature statistique des activités économiques dans la communauté européenne NAF *Nomenclatures d’activités françaises NAFA *Nomenclature d'activités française de l'artisanat NBI ''' *Nouvelle bonification indiciaire '''NIC *Numéro interne de classement NIR *Numéro d’inscription au répertoire NUMEN *Numéro d'identification éducation nationale O OASIS *Organization for the advancement of structured information standards OCLC ''' *On line computer library center '''OMG *Object management group OMS ' *Organisation mondiale de la santé '''ONISEP ' *Office national d'information sur les enseignements et les professions '''ONP *Opérateur national de paye ONU *Organisation des nations unies OPAC ' *On line public access catalogue '''ORSTOM ' *Office de la recherche scientifique et technique outre-mer '''OSS *Open source software OTU ' *Office du tourisme universitaire '''OUI ' *Diplôme universitaire interrégional '''OWL *Web ontology language P PAPET *Projet annuel des performances de l'établissement PAST ' *Personnel associé à temps partiel '''PCEM ' *Premier cycle des études médicales 'PCEP ' *Premier cycle des études pharmaceutiques 'PCRD ' *Programme cadre de recherche et de développement 'PEB ' *Prêt entre bibliothèques 'PEC ' *Programme européen commun '''PES *Prime d'enseignement supérieur PIC ' *Programme interuniversitaire de coopération '''PLF ' *Projet de loi de finances 'PLP ' *Professeur de lycée d'enseignement professionnel 'PME ' *Petites et moyennes entreprises 'PMI ' *Petites et moyennes industries 'POPPEE ' *Projet de système d'information sur les emplois, les postes et le personnel 'POS ' *Plan d'occupation des sols 'PPF ' *Programme pluri formations '''PPI *Programme pluriannuel d'investissement PPR ' *Prime de participation à la recherche '''PR ' *Programme recommandé 'PRAG ' *Professeur agrégé 'PRCE ' *Professeur certifié '''PRES *Prime de recherche et d'enseignement supérieur PRIS *Politique de référencement intersectorielle de sécurité PSAE *Plan stratégique de l’administration électronique PTAE ' *Professeur technique adjoint (Ensam) '''PTD ' *Programme technique détaillé Q R 'RAMEAU ' *Répertoire d'Autorité Matière Encyclopédique et Alphabétique Unifié '''RAMSESE *Répertoire Académique et Ministériel sur les Etablissements du Système Educatif RAPET *Rapport Annuel de Performances de l'ETablissement RCE *Responsabilités et Compétences Elargies RCS *Registre du Commerce et des Sociétés RDI ''' *Recherche Documentaire Informatisée '''RECME *Répertoire des Entreprises Contrôlées Majoritairement par l'Etat RENATER ''' *REseau NAtional de télécommunication pour la Technologie, l'Enseignement et la Recherche '''RGI *Référentiel Général d’Interopérabilité RGS *Référentiel Général de Sécurité RITA *Répertoire d’Infrastructure Technique de l’Administration RM *Répertoire des Métiers RMESS *Répertoire Mutualisé des Entités Sanitaires et Sociales RNE *Répertoire National des Etablissements RNIAM *Répertoire National Inter-régimes des bénéficiaires de l’Assurance Maladie RNIPP *Répertoire National d’Identification des Personnes Physiques RPPS *Répertoire Partagé des Professionnels de Santé RSA *Répertoire Sirene des entreprises Artisanales S SAIC *Service d’activités industrielles et commerciales SCD ' *Service commun de la documentation '''SCUIO ' *Service commun universitaire d'information et d'orientation '''SDAE *Schéma directeur de l’administration électronique SDO ''' *Surface dans œuvre '''SETI *Service de transport interministériel SFT ' *Supplément familial de traitement '''SHOB ' *Surface hors œuvre brute 'SHON ' *Surface hors œuvre nette 'SIBIL ' *Système intégré pour les bibliothèques universitaires de Lausanne 'SICD ' *Service interétablissements de coopération documentaire '''SIERH *Systèmes d’information pour l’éducation des ressources humaines SIHAM *Système d'information des ressources humaines dans une approche mutualisée (progiciel) SIREN *Code Insee. le numéro siren est un identifiant d’entreprise SIRENE *Système informatisé du répertoire national des entreprises et des établissements SIRET *Code insee. le numéro siret est un identifiant d'établissement SIRHEN *Système d'information des ressources humaines de l'éducation nationale SISE ' *Système d'information sur le suivi de l'étudiant '''STAPS ' *Sciences et techniques des activités physiques et sportives 'SU ' *Surface utile 'SUAOIP ' *Service universitaire d'accueil, d'orientation et d'insertion professionnelle 'SUAPS ' *Service universitaire des activités physiques et sportives '''SUNIST *Serveur universitaire pour l'information scientifique et technique T TCEM *Troisième cycle des études médicales TD ' *Travaux dirigés '''TEMPUS ' *Trans mobility program university studies '''TESTA *Trans-european services for telematics between administrations TG *Trésorie Générale TOEFL ''' *Test of english as a foreign language '''TOS *Techniciens, ouvriers et de service TP ''' *Travaux pratiques '''TVA *Taxe sur la valeur ajoutée U UC ' *Unité de Compte '''UE ' *Unité d'Enseignement '''UER *Unité d'Enseignement et de Recherche UFR ''' *Unité de Formation et de Recherche '''UIT *Union Internationale des Télécommunications 'UMR ' *Unité Mixte de Recherche 'UNEDIC ' *Union Nationale interprofessionnelle pour l'Emploi Dans l'Industrie et le Commerce 'UPR ' *Unité Propre de Recherche 'UPR-CNRS ' *Unité Propre de Recherche au CNRS 'UPR-ES ' *Unité Propre de Recherche à l'Enseignement Supérieur 'UPR-ESA ' *Unité Propre de Recherche à l'Enseignement Supérieur Associée 'URA ' *Unité de Recherche Associée 'UREF ' *Université des Réseaux de langue Française 'URFIST ' *Unité Régionale de Formation à l'Informatisation Scientifique et Technique 'URL ' *Unité de Recherche Linguistique 'UV ' *Unité de Valeur V W X Y Z